Master Of Puppets
by devil in a blue dress
Summary: Lord Voldemort has always been a Master of Puppets pulling everyone's strings but now things are set to change. Two women are accidently thrown back into the Wizarding World which sets off a chain of events that could bring down the Master for good or leave him in control forever.
1. Dog Daze

A/N and Disclaimer - I own none of these characters except for Amy and Carissa, the rest all belong to JK Rowling from the Harry Potter series. Story title is taken from the song and cd Master of Puppets by Metallica. Also before you read this I'll mention the following things-

1. This is set before the Order of the Phoenix but in the year 2014.

2. I'll say this story will have elements of the Harry Potter series in it but is probably going to be mainly non canon.

3. Electricity and other Muggle devices will work with magic in this story even though I know they don't in the books.

4. I am not from England, so I apologise in advance if some of the words I use are slightly confusing and for this the chapter since I'm not exactly sure what the road rules are in England.

5. I'm only new at writing so expect some mistakes and things not to be perfect. In fact I am expecting it to be pretty horrible, but its something I need to try. Also updates will be slow.

6. I'm trying to make it different to other stories out there but if you know of one that I have unintentionally copied please let me know so I can give those other writers credit.

Basically if you don't like any of the above it is probably best if you skip this story and to everyone else thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you like it.

Chapter 1- Dog Daze

It was a typical weekday for all the people living in the town of Little Whinging, Surrey. The husbands were all at work while their wives stayed at home making sure the house was spotlessly clean, catching up on gossip from the neighbours and getting dinner ready on time. Their sons and daughters were all off at school hopefully learning to become doctors, lawyers or some other respected professional. Every resident of the town claimed they had a perfect house with a perfect garden and a perfect marriage with perfect children.

At least that's how most of the people who lived in Little Whinging spent their time, however there were still some people who were a little odd according to their neighbours and these people were to be avoided at all costs.

Amy Johnson was one of those few people that lived in the suburb who the neighbours thought had always been a little strange. She hardly ever wore dresses or expensive suits like the other ladies around town did, she generally only wore t-shirts and jeans or shorts. They saw vehicles delivering takeaway most nights which implied to her neighbours that she couldn't cook and her garden wasn't kept immaculate like it should be. This behaviour wasn't acceptable by the town's standards and things were only made worse when she reported one of the local boys to the police for spraying graffiti on her fence, of course his parents believed their sweet little angel over her and after that they had started spreading nasty rumours about Amy around the town.

Amy also lived with her best friend Carissa Stewert who was the more outgoing of the two. Carissa didn't particularly care what other people thought of her, she said exactly what she was thinking, could be a bit tactless at times, had a love of tattoos and liked to show them off, her hair was cut short and was died bright blue, she liked to go out partying nearly every weekend with her workmates and was always getting home at all sorts of hours in morning. This sort of behaviour was definitely not accepted in Little Whinging and where Amy at least still got a greeting from some people if she saw them, Carissa didn't even get acknowledged.

Amy was currently trying to teach Carissa how to drive a car. Even though both of them were witches, Amy was a Muggle born and had gotten her drivers' licence years ago. Carissa however was a Pure Blood and even though she had been living as a Muggle for years now, she had only decided recently that she wanted to get her license. They had been practicing for weeks now but at the moment they were driving around the outskirts of the town not far from where they lived.

"That's it, pull the car over right now!" Amy screeched at Carissa who was in the drivers seat.

"Why, what did I do wrong now?" Carissa asked completely puzzled as to why she was being yelled at again but pulled over to the side of the road anyway.

"You nearly hit that signpost back there" Amy said pointing to a stop sign that was about ten metres behind them.

"Oh that, I wasn't that close to hitting it. You just panic too much" Carissa replied rolling her eyes.

"I do not panic too much, I just don't want a signpost through my windscreen. Our neighbours hate us enough already and I don't need anymore trouble with them." Amy snapped.

Carissa laughed "Calm down Amy, it wasn't that bad but I suppose after that reaction this is the end of lesson then?"

"Yes, now get out so I can drive us home without hitting anything" Amy answered before adding " I'm never teaching anyone to drive again, don't know why after 32 years without one you all of sudden want a license"

Carissa answered while getting out of the car "Because I hate catching the bus to work, it would make things so much easier if I could drive"

Amy just snorted as she switched places with Carissa and they started to head back home.

Amy had been driving for about ten minutes and had just turned into their street when she saw a flash of something black in the corner of her eye. Within seconds of seeing the flash, a giant black dog ran out in front of her car. Amy heard Carissa yelling as she slammed on the brakes but wasn't quick enough to avoid hitting it. Amy and Carissa both heard a loud thud as they hit the dog and saw the it laying still on the road in front of them.

Amy was just about to ask if Carissa was ok when all of a sudden, they saw the dog transform in front of them. Now instead of a dog there was a man lying on the ground.

The women couldn't believe their eyes and both sat in silence for a few minutes before Carissa finally spoke" Oh fuck, this can't be good."

"No, it's not" Amy whispered , her hands trembling on the steering wheel as she spoke.

Carissa looked across to Amy and noticed her hands shaking "Amy are you ok?"she asked.

Amy nodded her head and replied "Yeah, I think I'm just in a bit of shock that's all. It's not everyday you see the dog you just ran over turn into a man, I'm going get out and check to see if he is ok. Can you move the car into our driveway please"?

"Umm yeah, just be careful though that man can transform into animal, we don't know what else he can do. He could be a Death Eater for all we know" Carissa warned as she got out of the car.

Amy just ignored her as she copied Carissa, stepped out of the car and headed over towards the man. She had been a trained healer before she had left the wizarding world to live in the muggle world. After that she had completed more training at a Muggle University to become a fully qualified doctor so she could work in the muggle world. She was currently working at small practice in the middle of London and was fairly confident she should beable to help him even if he had any major injuries.

Once Amy had reached the man her hands had finally stopped shaking so she kneeled over him to take a closer look at his injuries. She saw that he had blood running out from a deep gash on his forehead and his long black hair had blood all through it but she couldn't see blood anywhere else on his body or any other major injuries. Once she had established that he was still alive and breathing ok by checking his pulse, she took out her wand which she always kept on her as a precaution and cast some diagnostic spells on him to check for any internal injuries. Amy knew she wasn't supposed to be using magic in a Muggle area but she was willing to risk a fine if it meant healing the wizard quicker than what she could by using Muggle methods.

"How is he? "she heard Carissa's voice from behind her.

"He is alive and doesn't have any internal injuries. His spine is all ok so we should be able to move him inside the house without causing any more damage" answered Amy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? How about we just move him off the road and treat him on a front lawn? He could be a crazy psycho for all we know and I don't think we should be inviting strangers into our house" Carissa said.

"Actually you're probably right, it might not be such a good idea waking him up in a strange house." Amy conceded after thinking about it for minute." Help me carry him to the lawn and then ill wake up him up. I don't want to use much more magic around here, in case the neighbours happen to see it."

The two women picked up the man with great difficulty and carried him over to their front yard which was only two houses down from where they had hit him. Once they layed him down on the grass Carissa spoke" "Doesn't he look somewhat familiar to you?'

'Don't think so, maybe he is just some guy you have met at a club or something?" Amy answered absentmindedly while she cast another spell to help clean up thhe blood on the man's face.

"Maybe but before you wake him up, I'm going to take his wand off him because we have no idea who he is or what he could do. He might be a serial killer for all we know" Carissa insisted as she proceeded to search the man's coat for his wand.

"How come you are so suspicious of everyone? You know not everyone is out to get you right? I'm sure he isn't a serial killer, he is probably a school teacher or something perfectly fine" Amy exclaimed, looking on in disbelief that her best friend was about to take someones wand from them.

"I was sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts remember, I know how sneaky and dangerous people can be" Carissa stated bluntly as she retrieved the wand she was after and went to stand back behind Amy.

"Enervate"whispered Amy with her wand pointing at the man, who woke up and started coughing and spluttering .

"What happened?, where am I?" he asked as he tried sitting up.

"Woah slow down buddy, you ran out in front of my car and I couldn't stop in time to avoid hitting you."Amy replied.

A strange look came over his face "Harry, I've got to save him" he muttered and went to stand up.

"I don't think so, whoever Harry is can wait. I need to bandage that gash on your head first before you go anywhere and I've just revived you using the enervate spell, so you are still going to feel a little weak for a while yet" Amy said as she pushed him back down on the ground.

She was just about to ask why he was in such a hurry when Carissa grabbed her arm and pulled Amy behind her back.

"Stay away from him Amy, I know who he is now" Carissa hissed with two wands pointed at the man's head.

"Please don't do anything , I am here to save Harry I swear" the man pleaded and they could see the look of fear in his eyes.

"Don't lie Death Eater, you're not fucking killng us or getting anywhere near Harry today " Carissa snarled.

"Would someone please explain what is going ?' Amy interrupted since she was extremely confused by Carissa's sudden outburst and why the man looked so scared of them.

"Take a closer look Amy, take off a few kilos, make the hair even dirtier, put him in some prison robes and his face on some wanted posters. Who do you see?" Carissa explained.

Amy studied the man for a few seconds and then looked at Carissa in horror once she realised who the man was "Oh my god, I ran over Sirius Black."


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

Disclaimer - I own none of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to J. K Rowling, Story title is borrowed from Metallica and Chapter title is taken from the Rolling Stones song Sympathy for the Devil. Please review, add as a favourite or follow if you like it.

Previously-

"Take a closer look Amy, take off a few kilos, make the hair even dirtier and put him in some prison robes." Carissa explained.

Amy studied the man for a few seconds and then looked at Carissa in horror "Oh my god, I ran over Sirius Black!"

Chapter 2 - Sympathy for the Devil.

"Yeah you did, now go and call Ainsley. We need the aurors here now" Carissa confirmed.

"Fantastic, how do you explain to your boyfriend that you somehow ran over Sirius Black?" Amy mumbled.

"Wait, please just let me explain! I'm innocent, it was all a set up" Sirius begged before Amy had the chance to leave. He knew that if he couldn't convince these women of his innocence soon, he was a dead man and no one would be able to save Harry. Carissa snorted then said "That's what they all say, why should we believe you? You're meant to be Voldemorts right hand man after all."

"I would never of betrayed Lily and James, if I could of died instead of them I would have. I never had a trial to prove I didn't do it and I don't even have the dark mark on me. All Death Eaters have the mark branded on them, everyone knows that." Sirius was getting desperate now and he was trying to think of something else that might help him get out of this situation "Did you both go to Hogwarts?" he asked and Amy and Carissa both nodded their heads "Well Dumbledore knows the truth about everything and so does Harry so if you send a message to Dumbledore he will confirm I'm not lying, just please don't inform the Ministry yet." Sirius silently prayed that would be enough to convince them to let him go. He could try and do wandless magic to escape but he was exhausted and didn't think he would be able to take on two adult witches with it.

Amy in the meantime had been studying Sirius and his aura around his body. This was a skill that she had taught herself, where she was able to see colours around peoples bodies to read their emotions if she thought they were lying. It wasn't a special skill, in fact anyone could teach themselves to read auras but most people never took the time to study or practice it. Amy's magic just helped make the colours more defined compared to a Muggle who could read them.

"Carissa, I think he may be telling the truth. I mean we know that the Ministry can be corrupt and I haven't trusted them since the last war when they wanted to cover up Dad's death. Plus his aura isn't showing any signs of deception, it's not a rainbow like most peoples and I'm mainly seeing black which means hatred and being unable to forgive but I'm also seeing a tinge of soft blue and a light pink which mean truth and love." Amy spoke up.

"Amy I know your spidey sense is usually spot on but what if you are wrong and we let him go? He will kill us before we can get help" Carissa argued.

"What about if he shows us his arms, so we know that he doesn't have the dark mark and we get him to tell the full story about why he is here? I'm just reluctant to involve the Ministry if he isn't lying" Amy suggested.

Carissa sighed then spoke to Sirius "Alright you will show us your arms and then explain from the beginning how you were set up, but if you try anything stupid I will send for the aurors."

Sirius nodded and pulled up both his sleeves to show the women that both of his arms were free of the dark mark. He then started to tell them his story "During the last war my best friends James and Lily Potter became targets of Voldemort. I know why they were targeted but I can't tell you the reason, Harry hasn't even be told. James and Lily ended up going into hiding under the Fidelius charm which meant their secret location was hidden within a persons soul and no one was able to find them unless the secret keeper told them. I was originally going to be their secret keeper because I had been best friends with James since Hogwarts and he was pretty much a brother to me, we even told Dumbledore that's what we were doing. However at the last minute I asked James to change secret keepers to another one of our close friends Peter Pettigrew. He had also been best friends with us at Hogwarts along with another boy Remus Lupin and we didn't tell anyone that we had switched as I was going to be a decoy. We knew Voldemort would come after me first knowing that James and I were so close but he would never think that Pettigrew was the real secret keeper, so even if I died the others would of been safe.

Amy noticed Sirius aura go completely black and saw the pain etched on his face at the mention of this Pettigrew and it was in that moment that she was completely convinced she that was right and he was innocent.

"One night I went to check on Peter at his house because he didn't seem to be handling the war to well and I wanted to make sure he was ok but when I arrived there he was missing. I couldn't see any signs of a struggle or his body and I became worried since he had told me he wasn't going anywhere and would be staying home. I rushed over to James and Lily's house but when I got there I found half their house destroyed. A sense of dread come over me and I ran inside hoping they had got away somehow but as I entered the door I saw James lying on the floor. I went over to him hoping that I wasn't too late but I was. At first I was confused, I didn't know how the Death Eaters could of known the Pettigrew was the secret keeper since I believed he would never betray us. I just sat there hugging James, begging him to wake up and stop fooling around but he wouldn't, I burst into tears once it sunk in James was really dead and I couldn't save him. It was not long after that when I heard crying from upstairs, so I ran up there as fast as could into the nursery. I saw Lily lying slumped in front of Harry's cot, the bastard had killed her too. I looked inside the cot and found Harry sitting there crying, I realised that he was okay and had survived somehow besides a scar that was on his head. I picked Harry up to take him back to my flat since I was meant to look after him if anything ever happened to James and Lily but on the way out of the house I ran into Hagrid. Hagrid said he had orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to stay at his aunts place but I tried to argue with him about it because I knew his aunt had been a complete cow towards Lily and hated anything to do with magic. You can't exactly argue with a half giant though, so I ended up giving Harry to Hagrid and lent him my motorbike to take with him. I told him I would find him later after I found Pettigrew, I had finally realised that it was Pettigrew who had betrayed everyone. He hadn't been tortured or anything, he just sent James and Lily to their deaths willingly. My anger got the better of me at this point, unfortunately as most people know the Black family are not only cold and calculating at times but also have a extremely bad temper when the ones they love are betrayed and they usually end up doing something cruel and drastic to get revenge. My cousin Andy, is the most decent one out of us all but she will still make your life hell if you mess with her or her family and as much as I hated my family and their beliefs, I still inherited most of those bad traits from them. I decided to hunt Pettigrew down, he had to pay for what he did and it wasn't going to be a nice end for him. I knew how to trace magical signatures so I was able to track Pettigrew down fairly easy and cornered him in the middle of a Muggle street but he was already prepared for me. He shouted out asking how could I betray Lily and James and pretended to be upset. Before I could react he sent out a spell blasting the entire street, cut off one of his fingers, changed into his animagus form which is a rat and disappeared down a drain. I couldn't help it, I just started laughing because he had fooled us all and we were all going to pay the price for it. Anyway the aurors and hit wizards showed up and arrested me on the spot. They threw me Azkaban without a trial, this was after hours of torture under the orders of Barty Crouch Snr trying to get me to confess to the murders but I refused to. I stayed in that hellhole for twelve years until one day Minister Fudge came to visit and left a paper for me to read. It was then I saw a picture of the rat, he was staying with another wizarding family whose kids were going to Hogwarts with Harry. I knew then I had to escape because Harry would always be in danger while that rat was around Hogwarts. I changed into my dog form and slipped past the dementors since they couldn't tell where I was when I was in that form. Noone had known that James, Pettigrew and I had all become animagus while we at school so noone thought to ward the cells to stop me from changing. I managed to find Harry at Hogwarts and tell him the truth about everything. I found Pettigrew as well but he escaped again and I haven't been able to find him since. I've been keeping in contact with Harry ever since by sending letters when I can and visiting every so often without getting caught." Sirius finished.

"Bloody hell that's crazy, I don't think you could write that shit or make it up."exclaimed Carissa. "But if you are supposed to be hiding out what are you doing here now?"

"What do you know of Voldemorts return? "Sirius asked.

"Well my boyfriend works at the Ministry so only what he tells me, which is pretty much that Voldemort hasn't returned but I also know from experience that the Ministry will cover up stuff and is corrupt in certain areas. I've never really asked him about it since I never had any intention of returning to the wizarding world, although I do remember him saying something about a Hogwarts student dying in some tournament not that long ago" Amy said.

"Well sorry to tell you this but Voldemort is back, you boyfriend is wrong and it won't take long till we are at war again. Harry saw him be resurrected by his followers and watched him kill that student just before the summer break." Sirius confirmed.

"Shit, I didn't think it was that bad" Carissa commented.

"Yes it is, so now you can understand why I am more worried about Harry now especially after I got his last letter. He didn't sound good and I am afraid he is going crack after everything that's happened." Sirius answered.

"You wouldn't happen to have that letter on you would ? Just so we can see if it backs up your story" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I do" Sirius said as he reached in his pocket and pulled it out for her to read.

Amy took it off him and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Snuffles,

I don't want you getting into trouble or caught because of me but I don't know what else to do or who else to turn to. I haven't heard from Ron or Hermione all summer and have no idea what's going on after Voldemort's return. I keep having nightmares about Cedric blaming me for what happened and they seem so real. The Dursley's have threatened to kick me out if I keep disturbing their sleep with my screams plus Dudley won't leave me alone about Cedric dying. My scar has also been giving me unbearable pain lately and I've started having these visions of Voldemort but I don't know what they mean. I know you can't do much but maybe you can get Dumbledore to come and visit or give me some advice on what to do.

Please help, from Harry.

The girls took a minute to process what they had just read and then Amy spoke "So you're telling me this boy watched someone die at the hands of a mass murderer and he blames himself for it but no one thought maybe he might need some counselling and his friends to help him come to terms with it all"Amy said while shaking her head in disbelief. "Then they send him off to a family who have no idea how to help him or simply just don't care."

"I asked Dumbledore to get Harry out of there and let him stay somewhere where he has people that actually care for him but he refused to do anything for another two weeks and I don't think Harry will be able to hold on for that long . He is not a boy that likes to ask for help normally, he will try and handle things himself first so he must have been desperate to write that letter. Imagine if the Dursleys kicked him out, the Death Eeaters could get to him before anyone would even know he was missing. That's why I had to come here, I needed to save him before he cracks under the pressure of everything he has been through." Sirius said

"Shit Carissa, what do we do? I do believe his story and I can't bring Ainsley here now because you know the Ministry will act first and ask questions later plus Ainsley certainly won't risk his job to help us save a wanted criminal. We can't leave Harry with his relatives either, he is just a kid and needs help to deal with seeing Death like that without being criticised about it" Amy said as she handed the letter back to Sirius who placed it back in his pocket.

"Well I still don't completely trust Black, but we can't send a possibly innocent man back to the dementors. I think you are right about Harry too, so that leaves us with only one other choice now."

"What?" Amy questioned even through she already knew the answer.

Carissa grinned at Amy "We are going with Sirius Black to rescue the Boy who Lived."


	3. Chapter 3- The Journey Begins

Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, I own nothing

A/N - In the movies Petunia's hair is dark but I'm pretty sure in the books it is blonde. Please let me know if I'm wrong and I will fix it up. This chapter is a bit longer then the others to. It will probably be the last chapter I will update until after the New Year. I would like to wish all my readers a safe and happy Christmas and New Year. Also don't forget if you like the story review, follow or add it as a favorite :)

Previously-" Well I still don't completely trust Black, but we can't send a possibly innocent man back to the dementors and I think you are right about Harry. So I think we only have one other choice now"

"What?" Amy questioned even through she already knew the answer.

"We are going with Sirius Black to rescue the Boy who Lived"

Chapter 3 - The Journey Begins

Excuse me, but I thought I just heard you say that we are going with Sirius Black to rescue Harry Potter. Why don't we just let him go on his merry way?" Said Amy who at this point was quite happy to let Sirius go, so she had nothing to do with him again.

"Because we need to make sure Harry really does know the truth and that we aren't letting a mass murderer walk away with the kid he has supposedly been after all this time" Carissa said like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Hey I thought you believed me" Sirius said indignantly.

" I believe you but that doesn't mean I trust you completely like she does!" Carissa snapped at Sirius, then spoke to Amy "Look we will just go and pick the boy up, drop him off to wherever Black here was taking him and make sure it's not a Death Eater lair. Then we can come straight back home" Carissa explained.

Amy sighed " And what happens if we are caught? We have already risked enough being out here this long with him, I really don't want to end up in a Muggle or Wizarding prison. Not to mention Ainsley is going to blow a fuse if he ever finds out about this"

"Look it will be fine, if we are caught we can make up some excuse and Ainsley won't find out about this, I promise. Plus who cares about Ainsley, he is stupid git anyway" Carissa answered.

"Ainsley is not a git and you so owe me big time for this" Amy huffed.

"Whatever, I still say your boyfriend is a gigantic git." Carissa said and then spoke to Sirius "Come on up you get Black, you can sit in the back with me while she drives but I am not giving you back your wand till we get to wherever you are taking Harry. Which is where by the way?" Carissa asked.

'Its my family's old home in London, I've only just gone back there recently since I hate the place. It's the safest place for Harry now so we don't have any other choice." Sirius said standing up.

"Wait a minute, before we go anywhere I need to bandage that first" Amy said pointing to Sirius head. With a quick flick of her wand a bandage appeared over the gash that was on his head. "There now you should be okay, I ran some other tests on you before I woke you up but I couldn't find any other damage to you"

"Thanks for that and thank you for believing me and not feeding me to the dementors but I don't even know your names" Sirius said genuinely grateful towards the two women.

"No problems, my name is Amy and that's Carissa" Amy said then added "Please don't make me be wrong about you Muttley, I really don't feel like getting murdered today." as she started walking back toward her car.

"Don't worry the only people I might kill today, will be the Dursleys depending on what I find when I get to Harry" Sirius said as he followed behind Amy with Carissa walking behind him.

Once they were all in her car Sirius asked "Do you know where the Dursleys live?"

"Yep sure do, we caught their son spraying graffiti on our fence once and reported him to the cops" Amy said.

"Not that it did any good, it only made more problems for Amy and their little brat of a son got away with it. But now that you mention the Dursley's , I have an idea about what to do when we pick up Harry from them" Carissa said grinning.

" Yes, and what might that be" Amy asked as they turned a corner.

"Well if we show up looking like we do, the two of us are not going to get past their door, especially if Black here is transformed into a dog. Think about their reaction to us to and a big black dog." Carissa said.

Amy thought about it ,she was only wearing a faded grey Pink Floyd t-shirt and black three quarter length paints with slip on shoes that were all scuffed. Her shoulder length black hair was tied back in a loose pony tail but still looked messy. Carissa was fairing a bit better than Amy with a top and skirt that at least looked half decent but add a giant black dog into the mix and the fact the Dursleys hated them, they would be lucky to get two words out before the door slammed shut in their faces. Plus she really didn't want to use anymore magic, if it could be helped.

"I suppose you're right, what do you suggest we do then?" Amy asked.

"We let Black here do all the talking for us and get him to play up the mass murderer card. He can pretty much force her to let us in by threatening the whole family if they don't cooperate with us" Carissa said.

"I like that idea, I've been wanting to get back at the Dursleys for their harsh treatment of Harry for while now." Sirius said grinning.

"Alright we are at their place now anyway, we will use your plan Carissa but lets just make this quick please' Amy said as she pulled in the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive. They all got out of the car with the two women walking behind Sirius as he went up and rang the doorbell. A thin blonde haired women answered the door and they all recognised instantly as Petunia Dursley. "Hello Petunia, do recognise me?" said Sirius in a cold voice. "I've been on the news over the last few years and believe you haven't been treating my Godson very well have you Tunney" using Lily Potters nickname for her sister.

"Si Si Sirius Black, wh wh what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Well Tunney, I am here to pick up my Godson to take him away for a while. Although I seem to remember Harry not being treated very well by you the last time I spoke to him. So this is what's going to happen, you are going to let us in, we are going to go upstairs, pick Harry up and leave quietly. You will not tell anyone that we were here. If you cause us any trouble or if I find out that Harry has been mistreated in any way when I get up those stairs, little Dudders might have to have a little accident on the way home from school one day. After all I have killed before, I'd have no remorse hurting anyone who has caused my Godson harm in any form" his voice was barely a whisper as he spoke the words.

" We haven't done anything to that boy, I swear. Please don't hurt Dudley just be quick and get out of here before Vernon and Dudley come back" Petunia said petrified of the man in front of her. She could tell by the way Sirius was looking at her that he would go through with his threat if she didn't comply and she just hoped that the boy wouldn't complain too much about the way he was treated in the house as she couldn't bare the thought of someone hurting her little Dudders.

Sirius smiled and his demeanour changed instantly "I'm glad we see eye to eye Petunia" he turned around to speak to Amy and Carissa "C'mon ladies, lets go and surprise Harry.'

The three of them pushed past Petunia as they walked through the house and headed upstairs. Amy and Carissa both noticed how neat and tidy the house was. It was so immaculate it was like no one actually lived in it and it may as well just of been a showroom. "Imagine if she saw our place, she would probably would have a heart attack" Carissa commented.

"Yes, how dare we have dust on our furniture. What would the neighbours think?" Amy said pretending to be Petunia.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh "Petunia certainly wouldn't like where we are headed after this either" as he knocked and waited for Harry to answer.

When Harry opened the door, they were shocked at what they saw. The two women expected to see a normal, healthy looking boy but instead they saw very pale looking , skinny boy wearing over sized clothes and underneath his eyes it was so dark you could tell he hadn't slept properly for weeks. Even Carissa and Sirius who hadn't had any medical training new this boy was lucky to be still functioning.

"Sirius what are you doing here and who are those people with you? I thought Dumbledore would come." Harry demanded to know.

"Well I'm here to pick you up since Dumbledore wouldn't come and get you for another two weeks. It looks like it a good thing I came now though and not a minute later" Sirius answered.

"It's not much really Sirius, its just these nightmares I'm having constantly and I'm not getting any sleep because of them and I just haven't felt like eating since the tournament" Harry said not looking at Sirius.

Sirius went over and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders "Harry look at me please" Sirius ordered. Harry looked back up at the older man" We will sort it out for you ok, we can talk to Dumbledore when we get back and he will help. Clearly you are struggling to cope with everything and it is not your fault so don't you dare feel ashamed about asking for help. In fact some of it is my fault, I should of made sure Dumbledore let you stay at the Weasleys instead of here. But I promise you, things will get better alright." Sirius said trying to reassure the boy.

Harry just nodded his head and Sirius then added as he pulled Harry in for a hug "I mean look its already to started to pick up, we have too beautiful ladies gracing us with their presence"

'Bloody hell we have known him for less than an hour and he is already trying to use his charm on us "Carissa said. "I'm Carissa by the way Harry and that's my best friend Amy. She was the one who ran over your Godfather, that's why he has a bandage on his head."

" Sorry bout that but it was his fault and he will be ok. I'm a healer so I was able to patch him up" Amy explained.

"Sorry Sirius, I didn't even notice the bandage. How did Amy manage to run you over?" Harry queried as he pulled back out of his Godfathers arms.

"Long story Pup but it was my fault and these ladies were kind enough to not hand me over to the Ministry so it was a lucky escape for me. Anyway Harry do you have a trunk for your things?, we probably should start packing" Sirius replied.

"I've got a trunk packed already, in case the Dursleys did kick me out" Harry replied and went over to grab his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Once Harry grabbed his things they all made their way downstairs, waiting to bump into Petunia however she was nowhere to be seen as they walked out.

"Did you guys see Aunt Petunia when you came in" Harry asked

"Ýes and I think I scared her so bad that she doesn't want to see us again before we go. I threatened to hurt her precious little Dudley if she caused any trouble for us" Sirius said.

"I kind of feel sorry for Aunt Petunia now, it cant of be good seeing a wanted terrorist show up on your doorstep" Harry commented.

"Don't worry to much Harry, they deserve it" Sirius said.

"Harry you can sit in the front of the car with Amy if you want, while Sirius and I sit in the pack ok sweetie" Carissa said as they walked out of the Dursleys house and over to Amy's car.

"Umm ok I guess " Harry replied

"What address am I driving to exactly Muttley." Amy asked as they all got into her car.

"12 Grimmauld Place, London" Sirius said not really paying much attention to what she was doing.

Amy entered the address into her GPS system and started driving. When they reached the first corner a women's voice came out of nowhere "Turn left" she said.

Sirius nearly jumped at of his seat, "Where did that voice come from?" he asked just as he heard voice again.

Amy and Carissa burst out laughing "I forgot how clueless Purebloods are when it comes to Muggles. That voice is from this machine here "Amy said pointing her GPS system "It tells me which way I have to go without having to keep looking down at a map."

"So there's someone inside that machine? How on earth did they get in there" he asked completely puzzled. The three other occupants in the car laughed again.

"Its called a GPS and can download maps onto it from all around the world. There's no one inside the machine its just pre recorded" Amy answered. Sirius was about to ask more questions but Harry interrupted them " Why are we going to this Grimmauld Place anyway Sirius?"

"Because it has more protective wards around it then any other building except maybe Hogwarts and Gringotts. It's my family home and because they were all a bunch of paranoid freaks, they warded it with every charm they could possibly use even dark ones. The only protection I know that's on there for sure is the Fildelious charm but I also know that whoever is the Head of the Black family can't be harmed inside that house buy anyone, I remember my Dad telling me that when I was younger. The Head of House is also meant to have knowledge of how to place all the wards up and down but I'm not even sure who is the Head of House anymore since I was disowned and my brother got killed during the last war and I've never seen the Black family ring which the Head of House wears. I suppose I can tell you all the other reason for us staying there now as well since Amy and Carissa seem to believe me" Sirius said.

" We travelled all this way with a wanted criminal, risking everything and didn't turn you in. Yeah I think you can trust us." Carissa said sarcastically.

"Alright calm down, do you remember how I told you Voldemort is alive?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" Amy and Carissa spoke at the same time.

" In the last war Dumbledore formed this secret group of people to help the fight against him, which was called the Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately last time we also had Pettigrew in the Order and because of him we lost a lot of good people including your parents Harry. Now that Voldemort has retuned, the Order has reformed with whoever was still alive from the original group plus a few new recruits."

"Do you honestly think there is going to be another war? I remember the last one but we were both still at Hogwarts when it was at its worst" Carissa asked.

"It feels the same as last time, you can feel the tension rising and it's getting to that stage where you don't know who to trust again. It is just a matter of time before they start with major attacks again. Plus unless the Ministry changes its tune about his return, I honestly don't know if we will win this time. Even though he hasn't got the numbers he had last time it wont take him long to build up an army of followers again."

"What do you mean the ministry need to change its tune" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed " I didn't want to tell you this but you will find out anyway. Since the attack at Hogwarts, Fudge and his cronies have been running a smear campaign against you and Dumbledore in The Prophet and you know what a bunch of sheep the Wizarding World is, if its in the Prophet it must be true."

"How can they say that, I'm not lying" Harry said angrily.

"I know Harry but the Ministry is trying to cover things up because it wants to look like its in control and not cause mass hysteria"'

Amy interrupted their conversation " Sorry to interrupt guys but we are here, except I cant see number 12 anywhere"

"That's because you have to repeat this phrase is exactly and remember it. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London." Sirius said.

Carissa, Amy and Harry all repeated the phrase and then saw a gap opening in between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and a large townhouse appeared in front of them.

"Cool, magic never ceases to amaze me" Amy said.

"Now before we go in can I please have my wand back? And just a quick warning there may be a lot of yelling going on when I get in there." Sirius asked Carissa.

"Sure here you go, I've seen that Harry trusts you." Carissa replied and promptly handed him his wand.

All four walked up the stairs to the entrance of the house and Sirius let them in. They walked down a long dark hallway which was covered in old wallpaper that was peeling off and was lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. They all heard voices yelling from a room that ran off the hallway. "Stupid mangy mutt." another voice "I can't believe he would be so reckless especially now"' and the one that set Sirius off into a rage "Not fit to be a Godfather, he says he loves Harry like a son but clearly he doesn't."

"Sounds like you are the popular one around here" Carissa said jokingly before she realised Sirius was furious.

"Yeah just wait till I'm done with them now, it's one thing to call me reckless but to say I don't love Harry that is crossing a line" Sirius said as he stormed down the hallway with the others having to run to catch up to him.

Amy opened her mind up again to see his aura as they reached him and all she saw was black and darkness around him. She spoke to the others " This isn't going to end well."

.


	4. Darkness Released

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to JK Rowling except Amy and Carissa.**

**A/N -This chapter ended up being longer then I intended and also contains a little bit of violence and a lot of coarse language, I don't think it's too bad but you have been warned. This is the reason this story is rated M, I wanted to be safe with the rating. For anyone who likes this story, there will be character pairings later on but I haven't decided exactly who I'm going to pair up yet. Let me know who you would like to see together, I have a few people I would like to pair up but haven't made any final decisions yet. Also Ainsley will become more involved in the story very soon. Don't forget to review or follow the story and thanks to all my lovely readers, I hope you all had a good New Year :)**

**Previously-****"Sounds like you are the popular one around here" Carissa said jokingly before she realised Sirius was furious.**

**"Yeah just wait till I'm done with them now, it's one thing to call me reckless but to say I don't love Harry that is crossing a line" Sirius said as he stormed down the hallway with the others having to run to catch up to him.**

**Amy opened her mind up again to see his aura as they reached him and all she saw was black and darkness around him. She spoke to the others " This isn't going to end well.**

Chapter 4- Darkness Released

The three of them came to stop behind Sirius, who was standing in the doorway of a room that ran off the hallway yelling at a bunch of people who were sitting around a table inside it "How dare you, I open my house to you all and this is how you repay me. It stops now! I am sick of hearing you all bitch and whine about me and act like I don't even exist. You all forgot about my sensitive hearing, didn't you? Since I spent so long in that hellhole as a dog my hearing and sense of smell is just as sensitive as a normal dog. I've heard every single muttered insult or disparaging comment about me especially from Molly. I am also surprised at the lack of defence against these comments from the only friend I have left in this world" Sirius looked pointedly at man with light brown hair that was flecked with grey who had a lot of scars across his face.

"Sirius, you have to understand" the man started.

"Understand Remus, I understand perfectly after everything we have been through, you still won't stand up for me to anyone will you? If anyone in this room dared to try and say anything bad about you, I'd automatically jump to your defence even if I was wrong. That's what friends are supposed to do, but you still don't trust me completely do you? You have never completely forgiven me for all my fuck ups have you? You still think I'm going turn around and ruin things for everyone, that's why you never even try and defend me and are always off being a good little boy trying to keep everyone else happy" Sirius continued angrily.

"Sirius that's not" Remus started again.

"Shut up!" Sirius was yelling louder now, he had his hands clenched in fists of rage and looked like he would lose complete control if anyone dared to interrupt him "You have had plenty of time to talk about me, It's my turn to talk about you now. Here's a news flash Remus I don't need you, I've got Harry here now safe and sound and that is all that matters to me. I'm through with all of you sitting around pretending to care or give a shit about me when you don't. Oh and dear Molly over there" he said looking at a plump lady with longish red hair "You look at me and treat me with so much disdain, I may as well of killed James and Lily. I know you think I shouldn't be anywhere near Harry or his friends but who has been the only person helping Ginny since she arrived here? Me!" Sirius paused a moment and then continued.

"That poor girl still hasn't recovered from being possessed by Voldemort. She has been coming downstairs here every night because she still has nightmares and is terrified it is going to happen again and this time she will end up killing one of her friends. You all thought after six months she would be fine and she had gotten over the experience. Of course not, that shit doesn't disappear overnight sometimes even years later the effects are still felt. You may of helped her a little but none of you understand what it's like to have darkness consume and overtake you and constantly worry that you going to end up back in that same place again. I may not of been possessed like her but I am the only person she can talk too that she doesn't feel will judge her or try to palm her off by telling her that everything is all ok."

Molly was sitting there in disbelief and had no idea what to say. She had honestly thought Ginny had been doing so much better and it shocked her to realise that her little girl had been keeping this from her for so long. Remus was sitting down starting to get scared of his friends behaviour, he had never seen him this angry, even when they found Pettigrew. When they had confronted Pettigrew, Remus could predict what Sirius would do, this time he had no idea what would make him lose control completely. Remus suspected that only James had ever seen Sirius like this and that he was the only person who would of known how to calm him down. He had heard James and Sirius talk about the Black temper before but he had never witnessed it himself.

"Now let me get to Harry. If I hadn't gone there today, that boy would be of been either in a hospital due to not eating or getting enough sleep or Death Eater food because the Dursleys kicked him out. Have a look at him for fucks sake." They looked behind Sirius and saw a scrawny looking boy with tired looking eyes and baggy clothes, a boy that didn't look like a teenage boy should. " I'm telling you all right now, if Harry had died because you were all too afraid to bring him back here early, I would personally have killed every single one of you that didn't think we needed too act right away. Only Tonks, Moody and Mundungus ever agreed with me so everyone else should think themselves fucking lucky that I left when I did. I will do everything in my power to protect my Godson and make sure he is happy. He is never going back to that place again, I don't care what anyone says. As for telling him why Voldemort was after him in the first place, I'm telling him tonight. I am not going to put him out on the frontline of this war by himself or allow him into Order meetings but he deserves to know why Voldemortt went after him and his parents in the first place. He as been through more shit then any of you fuckers ever have or ever will " Sirius said still in a rage.

"I sure it's not that bad for him there, Dumbledore knows what he is doing. You wouldn't have any idea about what is best for the boy." said a older looking wizard wearing a pointy looking red and green hat.

" Not that bad Elphias! I've seen brooms that have more fat on them then Harry. Look at the fucking bags under his eyes, that is not normal for teenage boy. Amy here is a healer and I would bet my life that she agrees with me, that he couldn't of gone on much longer like he had."

Everyone stared at the two women who had arrived with Sirius and Harry, Amy just nodded her head but looked like she was distracted by something else. A hook nosed man with greasy hair choose that moment to speak up "Potter is probably just doing it to seek attention again. This is what he always does, he is exactly like his father. An attention seeking spoilt brat."

What happened next surprised everyone besides Amy. She had been watching the darkness slowly take over Sirius entirely and already knew what he was about to do. She quickly screamed "Stop him, he is going to kill him!" but it was too late. Sirius walked across the room ripped the man out of his chair by his collar with his left hand and before the man had chance to respond Sirius lifted up his right hand and started to punch the man. There was a sickening sound of bone cracking as Sirius connected with the mans nose and blood come spurting out everywhere. The man fell backwards from the force of the punch onto the ground just as Sirius heard Amy yelling again "Please stop him, I'm not fucking joking here people. He will kill him!" but Sirius was too focused on his mission to destroy the man who had been taunting Harry for so long now that no one would be able to stop him. He kneeled on top of the man who was on the floor and threw another fist to the mans face, this one hitting his cheek. This time it sounded like cheek bone being broken but Sirius just kept punching the man wherever he could anyway. The man tried to fight back but Sirius had too much of an advantage over him "Don't you dare talk about Harry that way Snape! He is not James and you need to get over it. James was ten times the man you will ever be and Harry will be 20 times the man you are when he is older. In fact I should just do everyone a favour and end your miserable existence right now." A look of fear came over Snape's eyes as Sirius grinned menacingly. Sirius suddenly put his two hands around the man's throat and squeezed as hard as he could. Sirius could hear choking noises but just laughed at them "You were happy to send me to the dementors, happy to let them suck out my soul even though you knew I was innocent, you will never torment Harry or his friends again. You of all people should know not to mess with a Black" he hissed the last part as he squeezed even harder waiting for the life to disappear from Snape's eyes.

Sirius felt something pulling him off Snape but he didn't want to let go, he had to eliminate this threat to him and Harry now. He was suddenly pulled backwards right off Snape with quite a force and ended up landing quite heavily on the floor behind him. He sat up slowly and stayed still for a moment looking at his hands which were sore and bloody, a little confused by what had come over him. When Sirius finally decided to look up again he saw half the room attending to Snape, who was still alive but had only just survived and the other half still afraid to move from their seats but when he looked around to find where Harry was, it was his turn to be shocked. Harry and Carissa were sitting next to Amy who had her head between her knees and sounded like she was sobbing. Carissa had her arm around Amy like she was comforting her and Harry was just sitting there silently. Sirius slowly got up and walked over to the three of them "I'm sorry, I really don't know what happened. I just heard them talking and I couldn't control my anger" he said sitting back down in front of them.

Carissa looked at him and snapped "You really don't get it do you, why it hurt Amy so much to witness that?" pointing her hand at Snape who was still getting looked over.

Sirius shook his head "What don't I get? I don't understand why she would be so upset."

Amy looked up at him tears running down her face "I saw everything but didn't do anything to stop it. I knew you were going to kill him before you even started walking towards him but I didn't say anything straight away. I could of done something before you got anywhere near him but I hesitated and because of that I could of cost someone their life. I saw the darkness overtake you but didn't warn anyone until it was too late. I'm just as guilty of what happened as you are." Amy was distraught, she couldn't bare the thought she could of prevented this from happening if she had just trusted her instincts.

"Amy after what just happened, I honestly don't think you or anyone would have been able to stop me. Don't blame yourself, it would of probably happened sooner or later, I'm sure it is it was just a coincidence it happened with you here." Sirius said trying to offer some words of comfort to Amy.

Amy nodded but still didn't believe him, it was then they heard a throat clearing "I think it is best if everyone moves out of the room for a while as I wish to speak to Sirius, Harry,Carissa and Amy alone about what just happened and why these two ladies are here. We will continue this meeting a little later so please do not leave the house unless you really must" A wizard the women recognised as Dumbledore ordered.

Everyone started moving out of the room and Sirius stood up to walk over to the table where everyone had been sitting at, when he saw Remus walking over to them "I really am sorry Padfoot, please after this is finished we really need to talk about what just happened" Remus looked at Sirius his eyes pleading with his friend. Sirius stared back at him with cold grey eyes but didn't say anything he just gave a nod to indicate he had heard the man but then looked back down towards the others who were still sitting on the floor.

Once everyone was out of the room the three others got up and sat down next to each other in front of Dumbledore at the table.

"Firstly I want to say Carissa and Amy, yes I do remember your names and who you are. Thankyou for keeping calm though all of what just happened."Dumbledore spoke first.

Amy and Carissa just nodded as he continued "Harry and Sirius I owe you both an apology, I thought Harry would be safe at the from Death Eaters at the Dursleys and I never thought Petunia would treat Harry so badly. I do have my reasons for sending you there though Harry which you will find out a bit later and hopefully you will understand why I thought it was best for you to be there" Dumbledore explained.

"I was never that safe there Professor, I was one day away from being kicked out and the Dursleys have never truly cared for me anyway." Harry interrupted.

"He is not going back there next Summer either, I don't care if I'm on the run still or not, he will be staying here" Sirius added.

" As I said I have my reasons for insisting Harry does go back there but we will discuss that later after when the Order has reconvened. I will allow Harry to attend this meeting today as I believe you will tell him why Voldemort was after him to start with, even if the Order disagrees with you but he still can not be part of the Order in any other form.' Dumbledore said sternly.

Sirius agreed and said "That's all I wanted Albus was for Harry to know the truth, not necessarily be on the frontline of the war but so he could be properly prepared for another attack on him, which we all know will happen."

" I want to know now" Harry demanded wanting to know what everyone else seemed to know except him.

"You will find out Harry but not just yet. I have a few things to discuss with Amy and Carissa first, then we call the rest of the Order back in and you will find out everything." Dumbledore answered and Harry agreed to his terms.

"Very well, I would like to know how Amy and Carissa got involved in this mess in the first place, why exactly they are here and Amy I want to know why you were so affected by Sirius hurting Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

Amy didn't really want to talk about but knew there was no way out of telling Dumbledore. That man had always seemed to be able to see right through her "Well I kind of accidentally hit Muttley here with my car when he ran out in front of it in the middle of our street. Carissa realised who he was when he accidently changed from a dog to a man in front of us but he explained how he was innocent and was trying to save Harry. We decided to come along to make sure Harry arrived safe but when we got here Muttley went psycho attacking that man Snape."

"Sorry about that again, I honestly don't know what happened" Sirius apologised again to Amy.

Amy waved off his apology and continued "That was why we were here to begin with, but as to my reaction. Well, I kind of have the ability to see colours around people, their aura which shows me their emotions and what they are really feeling. Most people usually have a rainbow with multiple colours from all their different emotions however Sirius is different" She sighed really not wanting to go on because she knew they would want answers she couldn't give.

"How am I different?" Sirius demanded to know.

"You are surrounded by mostly black, I can see a bit of love and truthfulness there at times but otherwise it is completely black." Amy replied.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked starting to get concerned about his Godfather especially after what had just happened.

"Black means hatred and being unable to forgive but I've never seen anyone completely surrounded by it before and that's what scared me the most when he attacked Snape. I saw this darkness overtake him it was like it totally consumed him and wasn't going to leave until Sirius killed Snape. I saw it coming but didn't say anything right away because I've never seen anything like it before and I thought I was wrong but I should of gone with my gut instinct. I might of prevented Snape from getting hurt so bad." Amy said still feeling guilty.

Sirius was looking down at his hands still bloody and sore from earlier and yes sure he hated Snape but to go as far to kill him with his bare hands. That was something he never thought he could actually do.

"What caused me to go that far though?, I've always hated Snape but to try and kill him like that, I never thought I'd go that far' he asked although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I honestly don't know but if I had to hazard a guess I would say that the years locked away with dementors, the famous Black temper as you called it yourself, the complete loathing of Snape, finding Harry in the condition he is in and feeling used by everyone finally overtook you and you snapped. You let the darkness completely overtake you." Amy answered.

"Could I have endangered Harry at all? Could it happen again?" He said now looking at Amy who was sitting next to him.

"Look Im not a proper psychiatrist, I am just a doctor but I don't think you would since whenever you talk about him or are near him you have love show up around you again but that is also probably to do with your bond as a Godfather. From memory I'm sure magical bonds are stronger then muggle bonds when choosing Godparents and I vaguely remember reading somewhere once that a Godparent could never intentionally harm a Godchild in the magical world" Amy answered as best as she could.

"What how come nobody else knows that then? They would know I"m innocent if a bond prevented me from hurting him" Sirius was starting to get angry again.

"Not really you could of accidentally given away the Potters location or there are many others ways to accidentally harm Harry but obviously no one thought about that bond at the time when you were caught" Amy replied not liking where this was going.

Dumbledore then spoke "I do believe Amy is right to a certain degree, there was an ancient spell which a lot of purebloods used when peforming the ceremony, which is one that ties the Godparent to the their Godchild making sure the Godparent can't hurt their Godchild or they lose their magic. There is also a newer spell, one that didn't tie the two together magically because a lot of people thought they should be able to trust their Godparents enough anyway.' Dumbledore added.

"How do we know which one it was then?" Sirius asked.

"They ancient one involved the mixing of the Godparents blood with the childs blood whereas the newer one didn't. Do you remember James or Lily taking your blood at any stage?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually I do remember it now, Lily didn't want to cut Harry to get the blood but James still wanted to do the ancient spell because he trusted it more and didn't want any arguments over whether or not I was really Harry's Godfather or not. So Lily used a pin to get a few drops of blood instead so Harry wouldn't have a scar ironically enough but with mine we cut open my hand with a knife, Ive still got that scar actually" and he raised his right hand to show everyone.

"Well that's some good news at lest, it wont be enough to help clear your name but we can keep that information handy if we ever catch Pettigrew again" Dumbledore said.

"But what about this darkness, how do I stop it? How do I know I wont get that angry again and actually kill someone' Sirius asked worriedly.

'I'm afraid I don't have any answers to that but perhaps Amy does since she is a healer and is the only one who can see the darkness around you." Dumbledore said looking at Amy.

"I honestly don't know how you stop it, I think perhaps seeing someone about everything you have been through would probably help. But I couldn't be sure, noone has ever escaped Azkaban before so we don't really know the long term effects of dementors on an innocent person. I also think maybe more research into auras needs to be done to see exactly why the darkness is so intent on overtaking you or why you are more susceptible to the darkness but I am pretty sure it all has to be related somehow and the best bet would be talking over everything with a trained professional." Amy suggested.

This was too much for Sirius he stood up and started yelling at Amy "How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I can't just walk into St Mungos and go look I am actually innocent and I need help because my brain is fried from the dementors and someone thinks I have this darkness overtaking me. If you haven't realised there is not lot of places I can go to get some fucking help"

Amy jumed up and spat back at him "How the fuck should I know alright? Don't take your shit out on me. I'm just trying to help you and Harry by telling you what I see, if you don't like it, tough luck. I've just had a fucking bad day myself alright, I've ran over a mass murder, kidnapped the boy who lived, saw someone almost get murdered, am waiting on a fine from the Ministry for all the magic I used healing you and somehow have to keep all of this from my boyfriend! So you know what, fuck you! I am out of here, I've done what I had to, you can sort this out yourself because I'm too old for this shit!" Amy turned to storm out completely forgetting about Carissa when a bird suddenly came flying into the room and collided straight into her face making her scream "Mother fucker" as she almost fell over backwards but managed to balance herself in time.

Amy then heard Carissa laughing and turned around to her friend "What are you laughing at?"

"Not only that you just used a quote from a movie, but the timing of that bird flying in was brilliant" Carissa replied still laughing.

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing" Amy muttered as she opened up her letter "Great well here is that fine from the Ministry, lucky I still keep some money in my Gringotts account. Are you coming Carissa? I want to go home." she said as she started heading back out towards the door.

"Wait a minute please Amy. I've got an idea to help Sirius and Harry but I need your help and I'm sure Carissa will want to help as well" Dumbledore said.

Amy looked at him as she turned back around. "Go on what is your idea then?"

"Well as you know Sirius can't exactly get help for what is going on and we can't trust just anyone with Harry either. So I was thinking perhaps you two ladies would be willing to help us out?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"Are you sure that absolutely no one else can do it?" Carissa asked not sure if she wanted to get involved any further.

"It's becoming harder and harder to trust anyone now but you pair have shown by being here today a willingness to help when it is needed the most, even risking your lives for it. I believe Amy is the best person to help both Sirius and Harry at the moment and I know you won't let Amy come back here without you Carissa." Dumbledore answered.

Amy and Carissa just stared at Dumbledore surprised at what he had just said. Dumbledore continued "So what I am asking is, would you be willing to risk everything again to re enter the Wizarding World and help us at all?'

A/N- That's the end of the chapter and the movie quote was from Lethal Weapon. Until next time, stay safe.


End file.
